A gravure kiss coater is an apparatus configured to coat a sheet-like substrate that travels while being stretched and floating by rotating a gravure roll on which a coating liquid is deposited and simultaneously allowing the gravure roll to contact the substrate.
Patent Document 1 discloses a double-sided coater being a gravure kiss coater including a gravure roll with a small outside diameter.
According to the document, first and second coating rolls coating both sides of a substrate are disposed between upstream and downstream guide rolls supporting the substrate.
Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose a double-sided coater, which is not a gravure kiss coater. Patent Document 3 teaches disposing, between a double-sided coating mechanism and a dryer, a clamp means nipping and clamping the ends of a substrate to prevent flapping of the substrate after double-sided printing.